This invention relates to optical communications and in particular to a method of modulating and demodulating an optical carrier. More especially the invention concerns a method and apparatus employing such modulation and demodulation for use in a wavelength division multiplex (WDM) optical communications system.
With ongoing developments in optically amplified dense wavelength division multiplex (DWDM) optical links as the backbone of point-to-point information transmission and the simultaneous increase in bit rate applied to each wavelength and the simultaneous increase in the number of channels, the finite width of the erbium gain window of conventional erbium-doped optical amplifiers (EDFAs) could become a significant obstacle to further increases in capacity. Conventional EDFAs have a 35 nm gain bandwidth which corresponds to a spectral width of 4.4 THz. System demonstrations of several Tbit/s are already a reality and the spectral efficiency, characterized by the value of bit/s/Hz transmitted, is becoming an important consideration. Currently, high-speed optical transmission employs binary amplitude keying, using either non-return-to-zero (NRZ) or return-to-zero (RZ) signaling formats, in which data is transmitted in the form of optical pulses having a single symbol level.
In WDM several factors limit the minimum channel spacing for binary amplitude signaling, and in practice spectral efficiency is limited to ˜0.3 bit/s/Hz. Although increasing the per-channel bit rate tends to reduce system equipment, there are several problems that need to be overcome for transmission at bit rates above 10 Gbit/s; these being:                Dispersion management of the optical fiber links, this becomes increasingly difficult with increased bit rate;        Polarization mode dispersion (PMD) in the optical fiber causes increased signal degradation;        Realization of electronic components for multiplexing, de-multiplexing and modulator driving becomes increasingly difficult.        
One technique which has been proposed which allows an improvement of spectral efficiency is the use of quaternary phase shift keying (QPSK) [S. Yamazaki and K. Emura, (1990) “Feasibility study on QPSK optical heterodyne detection system”, J. Lightwave Technol., vol. 8, pp. 1646-1653]. In optical QPSK the phase of light generated by a transmitter laser is modulated either using a single phase modulator (PM) driven by a four-level electrical signal to generate phase shifts of 0, π/2, π or 3π/2 representative of the four data states, or using two concatenated phase modulators which generate phase shifts of 0 or π/2 and 0 or 3π/2 respectively. A particular disadvantage of QPSK is that demodulation requires, at the demodulator, a local laser which is optically phase-locked to the transmitter laser. Typically this requires a carrier phase recovery system. For a WDM system a phase-locked laser will be required for each wavelength channel. It further requires adaptive polarization control which, in conjunction with a phase recovery system, represents a very high degree of complexity. Furthermore, systems that require a coherent local laser are sensitive to cross-phase modulation (XPM) in the optical fiber induced by the optical Kerr non-linearity, which severely restricts the application to high capacity DWDM transmission.
It has also been proposed to use differential binary phase shift keying (DBPSK) [M. Rohde et al (2000) “Robustness of DPSK direct detection transmission format in standard fiber WDM systems”, Electron. Lett., vol. 36]. In DBPSK data is encoded in the form of phase transitions of 0 or π in which the phase value depends upon the phase of the carrier during the preceding symbol interval. A Mach-Zehnder interferometer with a delay in one arm equal to the symbol interval is used to demodulate the optical signal. Although DBPSK does not require a phase-locked laser at the receiver it does not provide any significant advantages compared to conventional amplitude NRZ signaling.